


The Boy with Power

by MVickery



Series: Scary/Smart Tubbo! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Chaos reigns, IS THAT YELLOW KRONKCRETE?!?!, Major character death - Freeform, Manberg Festival, One Shot, Scary Tubbo, Smart Tubbo, Technoblade just wants a normal life but he has orphans to kill, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur and Tommy just don’t go to the festival, firework needs to do its job, just not Technoblade's chaos, this has servers and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVickery/pseuds/MVickery
Summary: Basically Tubbo being scary and a good fighter. Everything that you could want!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Scary/Smart Tubbo! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052861
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	The Boy with Power

**Author's Note:**

> So do you ever think to yourself, this might as well happen?

Dream prided himself on being the admin of the famous Dream SMP server.

Servers were the backbone of society. The way to create someone's own world required strength of character as well as popularity.

For Dream? Popularity was the entire issue.

He’d become a famous fighter through championships and then broadcasting ‘man hunts’ over a server both he and a long time friend had made. Meaning that the Dream SMP as soon as it was created would be flooded with those wanting to join.

He began by letting in his friends.

Yes, Sapnap and George would be perfect.

However, the times he spent with just them eventually got less exciting. Things were just so _ boring _ when he couldn’t play around a bit.

So they added more.

Only other people who were either famous or friends could join. It became a fun little game to try and find the most ambitious players.

Of course, he played around a little too much and the world began to slowly change.

The changes gave him excitement!

A drug war against Wilbur and his posy of child followers.

A war on pets and violence.

Now? There had been an election that had taken place and some major changes had occurred.

Wilbur was surely going to lose at this point! His greatest playmate might fail! All he had was Tommy and  _ Tubbo _ on his side. No, someone else needed to be added to turn the tides.

Technoblade would be the perfect one for the job.

So a private message was given to the pig hybrid. Just something about what kinds of anarchy he could pull off on the side Pogtopia.

Then if he wanted to change sides? Fine.

As long as Wilbur wouldn’t be permanently killed before the finale Dream had planned out.

Now. The reason he was reminiscing over such fantasies was just because of the mandatory interview that would need to be done by the server owner and prospective member.

  
  
  


The pig hybrid was very intimidating, sitting nonchalantly in front of Dream.

Since his last defeat in a server of which had no restrictions on how many times one could die before their permanent death Dream really didn’t want to lose any of his three lives completely.

Technoblade, thankfully, didn’t seem to be currently hostile towards him.

Hopefully that wouldn’t change. He wasn’t sure just who would win in a fight, but they would both certainly get injured.

“So, uh, Dream. I’d say nice server but I can’t really see much from here, am I right?”

The masked man was startled from his thoughts.

“Yeah, there’s a lot on conflict going on right now so I thought I should make this it’s unbiased as possible.”

A move to gain interest. It obviously worked.

Dream smiled under his mask and slid some papers over to the robed warrior. These papers were the official files of any and all members of whom had ever gained access to the server.

“This is just a general thing. We’ve got a ‘three lives then your out’ kind of deal here. Then I’ve put a bit of info on who you're going to be playing with over here and how they align with politics and such.”

Technoblade smiled dangerously.

“I guess I’ll be going with whoever hates the government most then.”

The aura around them darkened and Dream pretended not to notice.

“All the groups so far just dislike the current government though, they want to be in power themselves.”

Technoblade’s grin faded into a frown and Dream took it upon himself to continue.

“You could make your own group to overthrow everyone. But the only way you’d be able to do that currently would be if ‘Pogtopia’ wins. Members are under column P.”

Technoblade absently flipped over to that page before his eyes locked onto something which made him pause.

The interviewing room was made from obsidian. The dark colours of the material meant that shadows covered both of them too sufficiently for accurate judgement of emotion.

However. It was easy for Dream to notice the slightest of trembles run from the mans cloak.

What?

The only ones on that particular page were the three currently confirmed members of Pogtopia. Nobody that Technoblade should be  _ shivering _ at!

Was it just a cold?

Some kind of illness?!

Or was there something much more nefarious then he’d previously thought.

Technoblade himself stood up suddenly. Jolting the table, despite the fact it was made from stone and fused to the ground.

Then with a slight wince in his deep voice the pig hybrid spoke.

“I’m ready to join. Have to do something before I go to that Pogtopia place though.”

As the man stormed out of the room Dream quickly took the files and glanced over what might have gotten the normally stoic man's attention.

  
  
  


The corner of the paper stating Tubbo’s information was crumpled from a strong grip.

—————

Schlatt stood in both fear, awe, and something that felt both completely unpleasant while amazing at the same time.

That was mother _ f*cking  _ Technoblade in front of him!

A bubble of laughter burst out of his throat. Despite that the man sitting down didn’t even flinch at the display of insanity.

Well, he was probably used to it.

“Technoblade! I have to say that this was… unexpected.”

The pig hybrid snorted. Somehow in the short amount of time he’d spent in the server he already had full netherite armour on.

The situation was likely the same with weapons as well.

“I’m just here for a deal. Did you wanna hear it, or no?”

A chuckle made its way from him. At least he was in his second life and not last.

Goddamn did dying hurt in this world. Most places it just went numb, but here? Dying was definitely something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

“Of course I’d love to hear your deal! It isn’t like I have many  _ capable  _ people helping me.”

Technoblade just gave him a blank stare that sent shivers down his spine.

“I want to be able to kill someone in a place where they can’t defend themselves. Permanently. If I can do this then I can promise that I won’t ever hunt you down or kill you.”

That made him freeze.

Schlatt brought back his composure immediately. Ready to ask another question.

“You say this like there is a specific person you want to kill.”

Even if it wasn’t a guarantee that Technoblade would be on his side in the slightest, it was still a promise that his death wasn’t true.

So long as they wrote and signed a contract then it would be punishable by banning to disobey the rules.

“There is a specific person I want to kill. They’re in this city right now and you should be able to do it as a  _ governmental  _ official.”

Technoblade spat out the word governmental like it was a particularly bad swear.

“Who… is this person you want dead?”

If it were for Technoblade then he could sacrifice any member other than himself.

Technoblade fastened blood red eyes onto him.

“Your Secretary of State, Tubbo.”

A laugh peeled from his chest and Schlatt had to clutch at his horns to try and gain stability.

When he’d eventually gained his breath back Schlatt spoke

“Tubbo?! Seriously?! I thought it was gonna be someone useful!”

His chuckles echoed in the room around him while Technoblade did nothing but gaze empty but certain eyes back at him.

“F*ck that was good! He’s been organising a festival lately so in about two days I’ll get you a seat and you can publicly execute him. I’ll trap him first when I say a bit of an announcement too, eh?”

Tubbo! It was just Tubbo that Technoblade wanted? Wow what a send off! As if the annoying kid had anymore use for him.

Not even to mention that he was already on his final life too!

God this was going to be such a blast.

  
  
  


Technoblade remained silent while watching the goat hybrid laugh his life away.

—————

They didn’t know.

Of course they didn’t. Like  _ he _ was dumb enough to let them see it.

Once upon a time even he had believed the lies.

That was the fall of SMP Earth.

There was no way he could break the contract that had been signed many years ago when he’d believed it was nothing but a game.

Netherite was at least what he had plenty of.

Technoblade readied himself for the festival.

—————

“Wait, what?! Schlatt?! Why are you-

“Oh don’t  _ try _ and act dumb here Tubbo! I’ve seen you scamper off to your little hideout with the f*cking traitors! Well, it wasn’t like I ever thought you were capable.”

Schlatt’s perfectly polished horns shone in the light of festival lanterns. A demonic smile curled around his face as the yellow concrete power solidified into its true form.

“But I’ve only got-!”

“Yeah, we  _ know  _ you’ve only got one life left Tubbo! Just take it like a man, we all have to die at some point.”

The concrete covered him fully in a way that allowed no escape other than the smallest of holes that even a high level athlete and gymnast would find impossible to get past.

The rooftops were completely empty, and the audience made no moves to stop the atrocities other than two weak pleas for his safety.

Niki swiftly shut up when she realised that Wilbur and Tommy weren’t there. Neither did they answer her messages.

“Hey Technoblade! I want you to come up here!”

That was his cue.

Technoblade launched himself up with the help of his trident. The landing causing a small shock wave to resonate through the wood floors of the presidential box that had already been disturbed by the concrete placing.

“Wait Technoblade! Why are you-”

“Sorry Tubbo.”

The pig hybrid flinched at the convincing tears rolling down Tubbo’s face. The clear way his body language seemed to suggest innocence. His watery eyes that swelled up.

It honestly was disgusting.

Technoblade raised his crossbow towards the trapped kid. It was loaded with the deadliest firework in his arsenal.

“I remember everything you did over in that other server.”

Schlatt and Quackity’s attention immediately went to the warriors words. What? Some people in the audience also began to speak amongst themselves at the words.

Technoblade charged his weapon back.

“Now I can finally kill you. The contract is OFF!”

He shot the firework which flew straight at the now darkened face target that it couldn’t miss.

“The contract is off, huh?

An explosion rocked the podium and Technoblade sighed in relief. The words from both Schlatt and Quackity asking what the hell had he just said going from one ear out the next.

Tubbo was finally  _ dead _ .

Technoblade had been born in a very violent server, his fighting skills were the results of a lifetime spent training for whenever he might need to defend himself or attack another. He’d spent his entire life fighting others and had become so used to the flow of form that almost any hit aimed towards him would inevitably be dodged.

These were the only factors that allowed him to narrowly miss the netherite axe aimed directly towards his neck.

The figure holding the axe landed directly in front of him, and the president flinched back in a rare display of fear as Tubbo emerged from the rising dust. Lazily holding the axe with one hand.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d use a public execution to get rid of me Techno, could it be that you’re losing your touch?”

Tubbo grinned widely. A rare display of teeth that had become less seen since the exile of his best friend.

Schlatt angrily stomp forwards unafraid of the boy he’d previously had under his control.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! TUBBO YOU BETTER EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR THAT I’LL F*CKING-”

“My real name isn’t Tubbo, you know. Eww, this wig is ruined!”

The smiling boy peeled a singed blond wig off of his head revealing dark brown hair. Throwing it daintily to the ground as Technoblade watched in horror.

“How did you get out of that trap?!”

The pig hybrid exclaimed, and Tubbo rolled his eyes.

“You must know how, _ Dave _ . I’ve done it the other times you’ve tried to kill me. You’re just so slow!”

The formerly shocked audience descended into yells and clamber as people tried to make their way up and onto the stage. Trying to ask just  _ what had happened _ .

Quackity, who looked so confused, afraid, and yet hopeful, yelled desperately to the once quiet kid.

“Tubbo! This is all some joke, right? I don’t know how you knew we’d do this or how you could have set it up with Technoblade but-”

“What the f*ck Tubbo!”

Schlatt intercepted their conversation.

“If you were such a little b*tch that you needed to use  _ Technoblade  _ to run away then I know why Wilbur abandoned you!”

The hybrid strode up to Tubbo angrily and confused. Pausing right in front of him and poking his chest.

“I don’t know  _ how _ you f*cking escaped from that concrete but god help you I-”

Quackity watched in both horror and shock as Schlatt paused, then let out a gurgle.

His body stopped with blood dripping from his mouth and Tubbo’s hand slid out of his chest. Then the corpse fell to the ground. Not even a single breath being drawn out.

“ _ God _ I wanted to do that while I was acting. So, what were you saying, Quackity?”

Screams surrounded them as if a macabre symphony was playing their songs. Did Schlatt seriously just get-

“Well, I still better do my job guys! I had so much fun playing with you but now I think Dream’s got the ban list up.”

Tubbo’s grin frightened Technoblade. Ever since he’d found the orphan going around as an information broker on the server of his birth he’d always felt the horrific energy encasing the boy.

The body’s and constant stench of blood also fueled his fear of the insane smile stretching over the younger’s face.

“I relocated Wilbur and Tommy over to a different area! I got given a job to protect Tommy before he turned eighteen and I fully intend to do it right!”

Something was in his hand _ what was in his hand _ -

“All of you must know that to permanently die there are two ways. First being to lose all three lives, secondly for your bed to be destroyed before death.”

_ No oh gods no _ -

“I’ll make this festival end with a bang!”

Technoblade enderpearled away as the frantic and truly scared tears of panicked citizens, only to find that Tubbo had already pearled to the exact location he had.

“Goodbye, Dave.”

A redstone contraption moved underneath him.  _ This had been all planned from the moment he’d _ -

“Oh! You look stuck down there!”

An unusual gasp of pain came from Technoblade as the machinery crushed him slowly under the waist, and Tubbo took his hand forcefully. Raising it up so that he had no choice other than to face the man who was about to kill him.

Tubbo’s smile weakened for a second.

“You would’ve been a good help, but by doing this you’ll be an even bigger one.”

The boy suddenly forced the pig hybrid’s hand to press a button given in that moment.

_ Karl was blown up by Technoblade _

No

_ Niki was blown up by Technoblade _

_ Fundy was blown up by Technoblade _

_ Eret was blown up by Technoblade _

No no no-

_ Punz was blown up by Technoblade _

_ Purpled was blown up by Technoblade _

_ Quackity was blown up by Technoblade _

_ Georgenotfound was blown up by Technoblade _

_ Sapnap was blown up by Technoblade _

No what had he just  _ done _ -

_ Dream was blown up by Technoblade _

No! The server owner being blown up would mean that-

“Well, I guess this place will be a one life server now.”

Tubbo lazily drew his eyes over to the trapped and tortured Technoblade stuck underground.

“Thanks for being my guinea pig!”

Mechanisms spun and clanked before he was sent down a cavernous drop into bedrock. The last thing he ever felt being the snapping of every bone and pure pain.

—————

_ “Hey, kid. Can I make a deal with you?” _

_ “Oh sure! Ask away. No matter what it is, as long as it’s fair I’ll do it!” _

_ “I won’t tell anyone about what you’ve been doing or kill you. Even though I wish that I was able to snap your scrawny neck right now I know that it would get the winner hurt badly enough for them to be out of the game too.” _

_ “What about my side?” _

_ “If you ever permanently kill another person, no matter what the circumstances, then the deal is off.” _

_ “Sounds fun! You are the only person who knows about this too! Well, living that is.” _

_ In a cavern far underground corpses lay both mutilated and bloodied. Effigies hung from every possible surface in a grotesque look. _

_ One broken and smart boy sitting, smiling, in the middle of it all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. It happened.


End file.
